


his heart beats and it says 'i love you'

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Fairy's Stars [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Slightly fluffy?, Zeref loves Mavis very much, no beta we just die, slightly sad look too, slightly tooth-rotting look into Zeref's mind, two cursed people and all the problems this entails really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Zeref has thought plenty about Mavis Vermillion. He has thought about her and he has decided that she is everything.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: Fairy's Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	his heart beats and it says 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> im barging into this fandom with nothing but feels. I apologize in advance to whoever reads my crap words. I do not apologize if they make you cry. I thrive on the emotions of my readers.
> 
> anyways I wrote this at two in the morning so its not great and kinda repetitive but eh
> 
> oh yeah also this does take place before Mavis’ death that’s a thing to note

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

It’s something that he feels with each beat of his heart in his chest, but he is so, very afraid to love her. This woman is all the light in his life and yet when he looks at her, at her small, petite body (and its his fault her body is like that, he knows, because it was he who taught her Law) he is once more reminded of his curse. He does not have the right to love her. He has made too many mistakes and taken too much life and in a way he took something from her, too. (In a way he cursed her.)

Zeref has taken far too much, and he does not want to take anything more from Mavis. But still, his heart beats in his chest and he knows it the same way he knows it is too dangerous. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

He is afraid to love and afraid to loose and he hates that he brings death with him wherever he goes. Mavis Vermillion is all the light in his life and if he were to kill her, too, then Zeref isn’t sure what would be left of him. Sometimes he wonders if loosing her would lead to him no longer drawing breath, his heart no longer beating, but he knows that it wouldn’t. He is alone and he should stay alone but she won’t leave him be. Sometimes he wonders if it’s even possible for him to kill her, but the curse they share is one of contradiction after contradiction and he cannot predict the result. She could just as easily end his life instead, for all he knows.

Zeref thinks, sometimes, that Mavis is ridiculous. She wants to see a fairy. He thinks that it’s ridiculous because he has many reasons to believe he has fallen in love with one. But there is something terribly enchanting about the glitter in her eyes when she speaks of fairies, and he knows he is weak to her. To her smile, her laugh, her endless curiosity. Her presence alone renders him so very weak.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

(She knows she loves him the same way she knows he loves her. The same way she knows he is afraid. So she doesn’t say anything, and if he knows then he doesn’t say anything either. But she knows because she can hear it in the whisper of the winds and in the beat of his heart and in the beat of her own, she can see it in the way his eyes crinkle around the corners when she does something he finds cute or endearing. Mavis has always thought that Zeref had terribly kind eyes.)

_I love you_ , he sometimes wants to tell her. Tell her, who he doesn’t deserve but he can see the love in her eyes when she looks at him and it tears him up inside in a way he never thought possible. She never fails to leave a warmth in his chest, to make his shoulders feel just that little bit lighter.

Mavis Vermillion is all the light in his life after three hundred long years of darkness and he is basking in her radiance. He is afraid of what may become of him without her. He is in love with a fairy and she is beautiful in a way no other person he has met has ever been. Her eyes sparkle like stardust and her laughter is like a bubbling creek and her mind is razor sharp in a way he cannot begin to compare to and she is _bright_. It is dangerous to love her because to love is care for life, and to care for life is to end it, when your name is Zeref and you are an immortal surrounded by death.

But he loves her, that fairy, and she loves him, her dark wizard, and that is enough for him in this moment. He follows her because there’s nothing else he’d rather do, and tries not to dwell on the future. She is too beautiful and too precious to let his focus slip away for too long.

(His feet move on their own when she turns to him with that smile and those bright eyes and he is _laughing_ because it’s her, and he is wrapped around her finger. His heart beats and it says _I love you_ and he knows it, he needs her like he needs air and he realizes, slowly, that it’s the way of things, now. He is a dark wizard and she is a fairy and he would do anything for her. Anything at all.)


End file.
